


Among Us Headcanon

by Raru_Aurora



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Headcanon, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raru_Aurora/pseuds/Raru_Aurora
Summary: Set in a Peaceful AU. Hope this helps!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Among Us Headcanon

Basic Biology:  
All crewmates and impostors are humanoid. Mini crewmates will be discussed later

3 mouths:   
Chest, used for killing and eating their kills. Sharp teeth, sharp large tongues (one major one, many smaller ones). Also used for affection during Impostor/Impostor mating, or with a comfortable human mate.

Head, used for speaking native impostor language as well as affection with mates, and mini impostors. Large tongue, sharp teeth. Not dangerous tongue. Formed out of a crack in the helmet.

Human: the mouth of their "human" face. Slightly sharper than average teeth. Really an illusion.

Shapeshifting: they mimic the forms of suits. They can generate "tendrils"or "tentacles," which are just long dull appendages, with a slightly slimy texture at first before the impostor changes the texture to the standard soft leathery feel of their body.. Tendrils/tentacles are used for comfort and as extra appendages. They are used as extra appendages for penetration and for comfort during mating.

Genitalia:  
Males: males have the standard male features, without an ass because they use all the nutrients in their food. They produce eggs in a pouch inside the body, which are laid during breeding. Eggs are laid from the penis. Some also a have a "breeding hole" for MI/MI pairs. It acts like a female impostor hole.  
Females: females have standard female features, with bonus glands to fertilize both impostor eggs and male sperm.

Breeding:  
notation:   
MI: male impostor  
MH: male human  
FI: female impostor  
FH: female human

MI/FI: The male will typically lay eggs in the female, they develop for 5-6 months  
MI/FH: same as MI/FI, but with human. 6-7 months  
MI/MI: eggs are laid in the breeding hole by one of the pair, and develop as in a MI/FI pair. 5-6 months.  
MI/MH: male human or impostor sperm is used to keep exposed eggs fertilized until they are where MI/FI eggs would be laid by the female. 6-7 months.  
MH/FH: no explanation needed  
MH/FI: same as MH/FH, but the sperm fertilizes eggs that grow, and are laid like a MI/FI pair. 6-7 months.  
FI/FI: same as MI/FI, but one is female. 5-6 months.

Egg Laying:  
Pairs with a female impostor: eggs are laid by the female, either eggs from an impostor, or from a human. The offspring will always be impostor in an I/I pair, but it's 50/50 in a H/I pair.

Pairs with a male impostor:   
M/M pairs: eggs will grow if properly cared for. All offspring will be impostors.  
M/F pairs: eggs will have grown larger, and will be laid in a rudimentary nest. All offspring will be impostors.

  
Human birth: human mini crewmates birthed from a pair with an impostor work like normal human birth, but the mini crew are born as they are in game. 

Eggs: they will always grow, no matter the pairing. They grow to be around the size of 1.5 chicken eggs. The eggs are clear, and somewhat squishy. You can see the mass developing. All pairings with 2 impostors have a brood of 7-10. Pairings with a human have broods of 3-6.

Egg development: the eggs, once laid, take around 2 months to hatch. The eggs are still soft for the first month and a half. The developing mini impostors start out as colored blobs, with their color set based on their parents. After 2 weeks or so, they mimic the form of a mini crewmate. At the 4 week mark, they develop their mouths and vision. At the 6 week mark, the shell of the egg hardens. Then, after around 2 months, the babies open their chest mouths and their sharp tongues pierce the egg.

Mini crewmates  
They're born as in game. They remain as beans until they're 7, at which point they grown a membrane and become humanoid. This is when mini impostors get their chest mouths and human mouths, their previous chest mouth becoming their neck mouth, and they develop a humanoid face, they also develop shapeshifting and tendril abilities at this time. Mini crewmates speak whatever language their human parent(s) speak, but before their change speak only in squeaks and rudimentary human language.

Mini impostors: they start the same as mini crewmates, but they have a hunger for meat and use their long tongues to eat, play fight with other mini impostors, and most importantly, show affection to their parents, whom they have a strong bond with. Their chest tongue will lick the parent's visor, and impostor parents will lick back with their neck tongue. Mini impostors with at least one crewmate parent learn both human languages (whatever that parent speaks) and Impostor after their humanoid change. Pure mini impostors learn mostly Impostor. They speak in a chirping, squeaking language until they change.


End file.
